Conflictos dentales
by EAUchiha
Summary: Ella lloraba y él no se sentía capaz de calmarla.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia corta. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

Se prohíbe resubir en otras plataformas o adaptar este escrito. NO AL PLAGIO.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

**Conflictos dentales.**

En medio de su desesperación, Sasuke deseó volver a desertar de la aldea y regresar cuando ese caos haya al fin terminado. Lo sentía mucho por la pobre mujer que estaba al borde del colapso, pero él quería ser egoísta y dejarle todo a ella. Todos eso se debe a...

Los malestares dentales de su adorada unigénita.

Desde hace un par de días, la infante de ocho meses comenzó a mostrar signos de irritabilidad constante y la visita a la pediatra, les dio a conocer a los jóvenes padres que solamente era porque sus primeros dientes se estaban asomando, que eso era normal y ya se le pasaría.

Sasuke quería bufar cada vez que lo recordaba, no era esa mujer insoportable la que tenía que vivir la desesperante agonía de la niña llorando a todo pulmón todo el tiempo.

—Sarada, por favor, mami quiere ayudarte, pero ayuda a mami también— hablaba Sakura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro arrullándola.

Usar el ninjutsu médico no le había servido de mucho, pues solo consigue un alivio momentáneo. Si trata de darle pecho, Sarada la lastima. No es como si no pudiera curarse después, pero el proceso duele demasiado, incluso la ha hecho sangrar. Sasuke no es de mucha ayuda tampoco, él se irrita, no es que no la ayude con lo que le pida hacer, pero su malhumor afecta considerablemente el humor de la niña. Sin mencionar las constantes quejas de los vecinos por el escándalo de la bebé y cómo tiene que contener a su marido para que no los asesine cuando vienen a aporrear su puerta. Se dice que los vecinos están metiéndole cizaña a la dueña del condominio para que los saque de allí, pero eso a ellos no les interesa porque pronto terminará la remodelación de la casa que compraron y podrán irse de ese horrible lugar lleno de malas personas, cucarachas y ratas enormes.

—Pásame el biberón, por favor— lo miró suplicante.

—Creo que quiere otra cosa— señaló al ver como ella tiraba de la blusa de su madre para sacarle el pecho.

La pelirrosa suspiró derrotada, se instaló en la mecedora, acomodó a la bebé adecuadamente y dejó que comiera de su pecho. Él solo podía ver como ella se mordía los labios para aguantar el dolor y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar.

—Creo que tu llanto se debe a algo más que el dolor que te puede causar Sarada— dedujo.

—Puede que tengas razón— trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con el hombro —. No puedo hacer esto sola— declaró.

—Yo estoy aquí— frunció el ceño enojado.

—Es como si no estuvieras— debatió sin alterarse demasiado —, te la pasas de malhumor, veo en tu rostro que solamente quieres huir. Sé que odias verla llorar, yo también odio no poder hacer nada por ella para aliviar sus molestias. Pero más que nada, odio tu actitud. Tu malhumor solo consigue empeorar el de ella y soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con todo, tengo que detenerte para que no masacres a los vecinos por las quejas. Yo también quisiera golpearlos a todos por no entender que ella solamente es una bebé con un dolor que es normal en todos los niños de su edad, pero no podemos, tenemos que ser pacientes y aguantar hasta que podamos mudarnos. Necesito que me ayudes y no que seas una carga más, se supone que estaríamos juntos en esto o eso dijiste cuando me embaracé, mejor dicho, cuando me embarazaste. Ahora solamente creo que es que me tienes como esposa únicamente para parir a tus hijos y no porque me amas...

—Hmp.

Se dio la vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver que sus palabras habían tenido más efecto del que quisiera admitir. Él también se estaba odiando por hacerle creer a ella que no la ama. Quiso reírse de ella por ser tan tonta, es imposible que él no la ame, pues según él, esa molestia es la mujer perfecta; y adora a esa perfecta criatura que trajo al mundo para llenarlo de amor y alegría.

Se volteó dispuesto a pedirle perdón por su estupidez, pero una explosión de chakra proveniente de la sala puso sus sentidos al límite. Sakura se levantó alarmada y se acomodó su ropa, causando que el intenso llanto de su hija regresara.

—Quédate aquí— ordenó con voz ronca.

Sus ojos bicolores brillaron listos para acabar con aquel que osó a aparecerse en su casa. Caminó sin prisa hasta su pequeña sala, dándose un tiempo para pensar en cómo acabar con la amenaza sin destruir el techo sobre sus cabezas.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de un ANBU enviado con un mensaje, seguramente Kakashi requería su presencia y mandó a buscarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó a secas.

—Es necesaria la presencia de Haruno-sama en el hospital, se presentó una emergencia— notificó.

—En primer lugar, es Uchiha-sama— corrigió enojado —. En segundo lugar, ella está ocupada ahora mismo. Estoy seguro que los demás ninjas médicos podrán arreglárselas bien sin ella.

—Sostenla un momento— Sakura le entregó a su hija y se acercó al ANBU.

Mientras trataba de calmar a Sarada, Sasuke observaba como Sakura estaba concentrada en el informe que estaba en sus manos. Por su ceño fruncido, Sasuke entendió que era algo serio y que probablemente ella sí vaya a cumplir con su deber de kunoichi a pesar de tener problemas en su deber como madre, pero él quería demostrarle que no solamente estaba allí para llenar un espacio innecesario y que es capaz de cuidar de ambas apropiadamente.

—Parece algo serio— se paró detrás de ella tratando de leer el informe.

—Al parecer rescataron un shinobi que fue infectado con un patógeno no identificado, se necesita toda la ayuda posible para identificarlo y evitar una potencial epidemia en toda la Aldea— explicó —. Me reportaré en el hospital lo más rápido posible, puedes retirarte.

—Sí, Haru—se detuvo abruptamente al fijarse en los ojos filosos del hombre junto a ella —... Uchiha-sama— desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

—No puedes enojarte cada vez que alguien dice mal mi nombre— reprendió —, nadie está acostumbrado todavía, cariño— acarició su mejilla con ternura —. Ya se acostumbrarán.

—¿No puede ir otra persona en lugar de ti?— preguntó nervioso.

La verdad es que le preocupa que ella tenga que ausentarse más de lo debido y que él no pueda lidiar con el llanto atormentante de su hija.

—Tsunade-sama pidió personalmente mi presencia, no lo haría si no fuera absolutamente necesario, ella sabe que Sarada está pasando por un mal momento y necesita de mí.

Él la siguió a todos lados mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y guardaba lo necesario en su cartera. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de curar sus pezones como lo ha hecho últimamente después de amamantar a Sarada. El pelinegro sintió pena por ella cuando la vio quejarse porque la tela de su sostén rozó su piel sensible.

—Volveré lo más pronto posible— tomó a su bebé en brazos, la besó y la abrazó con fuerza —. Pórtate bien con papá, ¿sí? Mamá no tarda.

El llanto de Sarada aumentó considerablemente su frecuencia cuando su madre la regresó a los brazos de su padre y la vio salir por esa puerta. Sasuke se desesperó y se cuestionó si realmente fue una buena idea dejarla ir.

—¡Sa-Sakura!— salió al pasillo para pedirle que regresara, pero ella ya no estaba.

Maldijo su suerte cuando la vio brincando sobre los techos con suma rapidez, definitivamente ella también estaba huyendo del caos. Ignoró las miradas ponzoñosas de los vecinos y regresó a su departamento.

—No es la primera vez que te cuido yo solo, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?— preguntó mirando los ojitos llorosos de la niña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después, sus nervios estaban al borde el colapso, estaba a punto de sentarse junto a ella y ponerse a llorar también. Incluso tuvo la horrible idea de meterla en un genjutsu para poder dormir en paz, pero sabe que es una pésima idea y que Sakura lo mataría si se enterara que lo hizo. Él se preguntaba cuándo Sarada se dejaría vencer por el cansancio, pero parece que el único que está cansado de escucharla es él mismo. Definitivamente es un pésimo padre.

Los vecinos trataban de tumbar su puerta desesperados por el escándalo, nadie ha podido dormir bien desde que la niña comenzó con sus días y noches llenas de gritos. Sobre todo la pareja joven que vive al lado, ellos son los que más se quejan porque aún no tienen hijos y no pueden entenderlo.

—Jodidos infelices de doble moral, cuando ellos andan teniendo sexo salvaje, todo el mundo se tiene que aguantar su escandalo— rugió entre dientes —. ¡Yo ya no puedo tener ni eso y es por tu culpa!— le gritó furioso.

Sarada lo miró asustada y su llanto se llenó de sentimiento. Él se arrepintió de haberle gritado al ver sus ojitos negros llenos de aflicción, ella no tiene la culpa de sus frustraciones, ella es solamente una bebé que no pidió venir al mundo y él es una mierda por tratarla de esa forma.

—No llores, papá no hablaba en serio— la acunó con su único brazo y comenzó a arrullarla caminando por toda la sala —. Papá es un idiota que no sabe manejar este tipo de situaciones, pero está seguro que te ama y que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Vio como ella trataba de alcanzar su manga ondeando y pensó que eso tal vez la ayudaría a calmarse un poco. Se la puso al alcance como pudo y su corazón latió de felicidad cuando ella se metió la tela en su boca y el roce la ayudó a calmarse, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Parece que no era tan difícil— la besó en la frente y siguió arrullándola hasta que se durmió por completo.

El sonido insistente de la puerta lo hizo distraer su atención del precioso rostro de Sarada. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta creando un brazo con su chakra. Su ceño se frunció cuando se dio cuenta que eran todos los vecinos siendo encabezados por la dueña del condominio.

—Uchiha-san, los vecinos exigen que usted y su familia se vayan a vivir en otro lugar para poder dormir en paz— declaró ella con firmeza.

—Tch— puso los ojos en blanco.

Parece ser que una persona si iba a caer en su jutsu visual, o en este caso, varias personas.

**...**

Sakura salió del hospital con prisa al amanecer, se encargó que las investigaciones siguieran sin su presencia, pues ella tiene cosas que atender en casa. Se extrañó al darse cuenta que las puertas de todos los departamentos estaban abiertas, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que todos los vecinos estaban desmayados en el piso donde vive, diciendo cosas sin sentido. Parece que su marido tuvo mucho que ver en eso...

Entró sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pues todo estaba en calma y quería mantenerlo así. Dejó su bata, su ropa y su cartera en el recibidor, pues no podía llevar esa ropa infectada al interior de su casa, bueno, en realidad esa va a dejar de ser su casa porque definitivamente los echarán después de eso. Sonrió levemente al ver a Sasuke sentado, durmiendo con la cabeza puesta en el respaldo del sofá y a su pequeña dormida en el brazo de su padre, chupando la tela de su manga libre.

Caminó al baño en silencio, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con rapidez y fue a acurrucarse con ellos un rato.

—¿Todo en orden?— preguntó él al sentirla recostarse en su hombro.

—Sí, vuelve a dormir que después tendremos mucho trabajo con la mudanza— habló en susurros —. Hiciste un buen trabajo con Sarada.

—No soy una carga después de todo— sonrió para sus adentros.

—Nunca lo has sido, solo estaba enojada. Lo siento mucho— dejó un beso en su pecho —. Te amo...— pronunció débilmente antes de dormirse.

**...**

—¡Cariño, mira!— Sakura llamaba emocionada desde su nueva cocina —¡Ya le salió su primer diente!

Le mantuvo la boca abierta con el pulgar para que él pudiera ver esa cosa blanca que apenas se veía en su encía. Sasuke sonrió sin proponérselo, tanto lío por un pequeño diente de leche.

_Fin._

* * *

**Me puse a pensar en cómo le habría ido al Sasuki con los malestares dentales de su ensalada y ese fue el resultado que obtuve, ojalá que les agrade la idea. Sé que he estado ausente, pero ya estoy acabando con las materias antes de irme a pasantías y estoy dando lo mejor de mi para salir bien, pero sepan que no me olvido de ustedes y pronto podré seguir escribiendo y compartiendo con ustedes.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
